pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aerodactyl
| name='Aerodactyl'| jname=(プテラ Ptera)| image=Aerodactyl.png| ndex=142| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= Air-o-DAK-til | hp=80| atk=105| def=65| satk=60| sdef=75| spd=130| total=515| species=Fossil Pokémon| type= / | height=5'11"| weight=130.1 lbs| ability=Rock Head *Pressure| color='Purple'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Aerodactyl (プテラ Ptera) is a / -type Pokémon, and is a Fossil Pokémon. Not found in the wild, and with no other evolutionary forms, it is only obtainable by resurrecting it from Old Amber. In Gold, Silver, and Crystal, you can receive an Aerodactyl from a person on Route 14 by trading them a Chansey. Appearance Aerodactyl is from the prehistoric age, and because of this its name and physical characteristics are based on that of a pterodactyl. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Aerodactyl| redblue=Revive Old Amber| rbrarity=One| yellow=Revive Old Amber| yrarity=One| goldsilver=Trade Chansey on Route 14| gsrarity=One| crystal=Trade Chansey on Route 14| crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| diamondpearl=Revive Old Amber| dprarity=Fossil| platinum=Revive Old Amber| ptrarity=Fossil| heartgoldsoulsilver=Revive Old Amber| hgssrarity=Fossil| blackwhite=Revive Old Amber| bwrarity=Fossil| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Aerodactyl| RS Pinball=Randomly on the Ruby Field| Trozei=Endless Level 4 Forever Level 53 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Sky Tower (21F-25F) Sky Tower Summit (1F-8F) Pitfall Valley (15F-25F) Joyous Tower (90F-99F)| PMD2=Mt. Horn (8F-14F) Mt. Mistral (1F-19F)| Ranger1=Fiore Temple| Ranger2=Peril Cliffs| Rumble=Windy Prairie‎| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=A ferocious, prehistoric Pokémon that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated saw-like fangs. | yellow=A savage Pokémon that died out in ancient times. It was resurrected using DNA taken from amber. | gold=A vicious Pokémon from the distant past, it appears to have flown by spreading its wings and gliding. | silver=This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries. | crystal=In prehistoric times, this Pokémon flew freely and fearlessly through the skies. | ruby=Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times. | sapphire=Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times. | emerald=Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from DNA extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies. | firered=It was regenerated from a dinosaur's genetic matter that was found in amber. It flies with high-pitched cries. | leafgreen=A ferocious, prehistoric Pokémon that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated, sawlike fangs. | diamond=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. | pearl=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. | platinum=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. | heartgold= A vicious Pokémon from the distant past, it appears to have flown by speading its wings and gliding.| soulsilver=This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries.| black=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades.| white=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades.| }} Origins Name Origin Its name is composed of two parts; "aero", meaning related to the atmosphere, and "dactyl", the second part of the name Pteradactyl. Trivia *It is the only fossilized Pokemon that does not have any evolutions. *In the games, it is the only Pokemon Lance has that is not a -type. Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female